CRONICAS DE UNA VIDA OSCURA
by Darklittlestar
Summary: Nací en un mundo de eterna guerra, un mundo manchado de sangre y forjado por los cadaveres de sus ancestros, un mundo en el que el alma de una persona puede darle alas para surcar los cielos, donde las luces y las sombras no son lo que piensas y la vez si. Un mundo que olvidó su nombre y su historia puede llegar a confundir...
1. Prologo

**Hola a quien sea que empiece a leer esta loca historia. Diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente si es que ya has leído alguna de las otras que he escrito hasta ahora, si no, no es necesario que las leas, aunque si lo haces, bienvenido seas. Es probable que en el transcurso de esta historia las cosas se pongan de mal en peor aunque sin exagerar (O eso quiero creer yo), pero descuida, durante los primeros episodios eso no pasará. De todas formas hago una especie de aviso por si a alguien no le gusta la sangre ni cosas por el estilo. Hecho esto comencemos.**

**Aclaraciones: Originalmente tenía planeado llamarlo EL DIARIO QUE NO FUE LEIDO, pero creo que este título le queda mejor.**

CRONICAS DE UNA VIDA OSCURA/EL DIARIO QUE NO FUE LEIDO

Primera Parte: Tierra sin nombre

_LA ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD_

_He aquí mi último deseo, pidiendo entregar estos diarios a una joven especial, que nunca conoció el amor fraternal, y anhela tener una familia. La chica que junto a sus hermanas es físicamente idéntica a su madre, pero a diferencia de ellas heredo el carácter de su padre. Es por eso que debe enterarse que teniendo ese carácter no debe cometer actos impulsivos, pero tampoco controlar sus impulsos._

_Para esa chica que heredo mi carácter, le regalo estos diarios, de parte del fantasma que siempre la estuvo cuidando:_

_Su Padre. _

PROLOGO DE UNA VIDA OSCURA

Nací en un mundo de eterna guerra, un mundo manchado de sangre y forjado por los cadáveres de sus ancestros, un mundo que al pasar las eras olvido su nombre.

Nací en un pueblo pequeño y desolado, a la media noche, el momento más oscuro. Mi familia siempre había estado del lado de los "justos, honorables y buenos", una mentira que quedaría al descubierto tiempo más adelante. El clima siempre es seco y cuando hay tormentas inundan todo. Las bestias y las plantas escasean a causa de la guerra. Comíamos casi cualquier cosa que se pudiera comer. Mi padre era cazador y a veces pasaban días enteros sin pista de su presencia, mi madre y mi hermana a veces buscaban un poco de maleza o insectos que se pudieran comer, una vida deplorable, pero al menos una vida.

Recuerdo a mi hermana y su eterna paciencia hacia conmigo y los pocos momentos felices de mi vida antes de conocerlo a él, quien sería mi mejor amigo y después mí némesis: Zalinyen.


	2. Dos niños y una manzana

**DOS NIÑOS Y UNA MANZANA**

El día que lo conocí, era igual de abrumador que tantos otros, había venido de una caravana de mercaderes que trataban de comprar y vender lo poco que existía. Ese día había salido de mi casa enojado con mi madre y mi hermana, siempre estaba de mal humor, supongo que era porque siempre tenía hambre y sed. Tratando de encontrar a otros con mejor comida para robarla, lo halle, un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, me puso celoso, pues parecía tener mejor suerte que yo, comía algo que solo probé una vez hace mucho tiempo, algo que era redondo y rojo, de dulce sabor o por lo menos eso recordaba, la que el sujetaba era de color verde. Me acerque con sigilo, mi objetivo era esa cosa que sabía tan delicioso, cuando el niño volteo y me vio,

\- Tienes mucha hambre ¿Verdad?- pregunto el, pero yo no respondí nada, yo quería esa cosa verde,

\- Ese es el problema en todos lados, el hambre. ¿Sabes? Yo también la padezco, aunque menos que tú, supongo- continúo y yo solo quería tener esa cosa,

\- ¿Quieres la mitad de la manzana? – pregunto y por primera vez le puse atención,

\- Yo no quiero la mitad de la _cansana_, yo quiero esa cosa verde – respondí,

\- Por eso, esto se llama manzana- me explico el,

\- Pero yo la quiero toda – exigí,

\- Esta bien pero tienes que pedirlo bien – me ordeno amablemente,

\- ¿Pedirlo bien? ¿Cómo? – pregunte sin entender a qué se refería,

\- Si me la pides por favor te la daré – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo no entendía que era eso y me explico,

\- Si me dices: "Dame la manzana por favor" te la doy- aun no entendía pero hice lo que me dijo,

\- Dame la manzana por favor - , inmediatamente sonrió y me la dio,

\- ¿Por qué me la diste? ¿No sabes que sabe delicioso? A lo mejor será la única vez que veas una, me voy a sentir mal, ¿Quieres la mitad?- pregunte con remordimiento,

\- No, tengo más- me dijo sonriendo,

-¿Cómo?- pregunte sin entender lo que decía, no me cabía en la cabeza que tuviera más manzanas,

\- Sí, tengo rojas y amarillas, las verdes son aquellas que aún no maduran- me explicó,

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes de tantos colores?- pregunte dándole un mordisco a la manzana,

\- No son tantos, y eso es porque solo tengo dos manzanos enanos conmigo- me dijo,

\- ¿Manzano?- pregunté,

\- Si, así se llama el árbol que da manzanas- me respondió,

\- ¿Un árbol es una planta dura y enorme?- pregunte otra vez,

\- Algunos si, otros son pequeños como los míos- me contestó alegremente,

\- Y yo, ¿Puedo tener uno?- pregunte ansioso,

\- Si, solo tienes que plantar las semillas de la manzana y regarla con agua todos los días – me contó,

\- No parece tan difícil – le dije,

\- Solo te digo que es más complicado de lo que se ve – me dijo, yo lo mire fijamente y vi que no mentía, realmente, en lo que estuvo vivo, nunca mintió.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó,

\- Soy Eisen ¿Y el tuyo?- pregunté,

\- Zalinyen- se rio al responderme.


	3. El Recuento de Zalinyen

**EL RECUENTO DE ZALINYEN**

Al día siguiente, Zalinyen me enseñó como plantar las semillas y prometió que me ayudaría a regarlas, después me habló de los lugares a los que había ido, aunque la guerra era de norte a sur, me explicaba que no a todos les afectaba de la misma manera.

– Supongo que en esos lugares ni siquiera sienten la guerra – opiné.

– Claro que sí, pero de distinto modo – me dijo.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunté.

– Pues… mira, aquí tienes hambre y sed, es porque estas cerca del campo de batalla – me explicó.

– ¿Campo de batalla? –.

– Si ¿No has sentido a veces que la tierra tiembla o escuchado estruendos lejanos? – me preguntó.

– Si, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con los otros lugares? – pregunté pensando en que se desviaba del tema.

– Pues en esos lugares, a pesar de que no sienten lo que tú, pues por lo menos tienes a tu padre, a tu madre y a tu hermana –.

– ¿Qué con eso? – seguía sin entender.

– Pues aunque allá tengan comida, buen clima y nadie sufriendo por lo que tú pasas, de ahí vienen la mayoría de los soldados, a los que escuchas luchar. En esos lugares, sus familias se preocupan por ellos, pues su familiar puede regresar muerto, lisiado o ni siquiera regresar – me explicó Zalinyen.

– No creí que eso pasara ¿Y tú sabes que hay en el territorio enemigo? ¿También tu familia vende en esos lados? – pregunté con curiosidad.

– No, mi padre nunca me ha llevado a esos lados, de hecho, yo creo que él tampoco ha ido – me contestó.

– Así que no has viajado por todo el mundo – me burlé.

– No– me sonrió.

– ¿Acaso tu nunca te has enojado? – pregunté, pues se me hacía raro que nunca mostrara mala cara.

– Si – respondió poniéndose serio, lo que me sorprendió.

– ¿Cuándo? – pregunté un poco preocupado, pues a lo mejor me estaba convirtiendo en un metiche, – Si es que me quieres contar – agregué.

– Somos amigos, también debo contarte – me dijo.

– ¿Amigos? – repetí en mi mente, ahora que lo decía, yo nunca había tenido amigos.

– La única vez fue cuando los _Hélfisios_ mataron a mi hermano mayor, Deniel – continuó pero él se encontraba mirando al horizonte con una mirada triste y enojada, – Fuimos una vez a la ciudad frontera de _Deria_ para repartir comida, ahí es peor que aquí, sin ofender. Me cuentas que apenas y comen, pues allá ni siquiera eso. Los _Hélfisios _atacaron y en los daños en los que no les importa si los hicieron o no, mataron a mi hermano. Deniel estaba ayudando a esconderse a una niña más pequeña que yo, un _Hélfisio_ y un soldado peleaban a espadas, el _Hélfisio_ lanzó una especie de ráfaga de aire que parecía cortar todo en contra del soldado, pero este lo esquivo, se supone que se encontraban muy lejos de nosotros, pero esa ráfaga jamás se hizo más lenta o desapareció. El soldado se dio cuenta y trato de ir a detenerla cuando vio que mi hermano estaba ayudando a la niña, pero no llego a tiempo… – para ese punto noté que Zalinyen había apretado sus puños y luchaba por contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, –… la ráfaga cortó a mi hermano por la mitad, justo cuando se paraba y empezar a buscar refugio para él. Mi madre lloraba a mares y mi padre parecía muerto viviente y yo… – las lágrimas por fin habían vencido en la lucha por ser liberadas, – Yo voy a luchar contra ellos para que desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra – terminó con una mirada determinada y llena de odio, eso me puso nervioso y decidí callarme por unos momentos pero mi curiosidad me ganó.

– Zalinyen, tu que los haz visto ¿Cómo son los _Hélfisios_? – finalmente pregunté temeroso

**Lamento que quedase corto. Pero en compensación, sacaré pronto la continuación, en esta misma semana. También creo que no he descrito al protagonista y a su hermana, y tal vez un poquito mejor a Zalinyen.**

**Eisen: (Protagonista) Rubio dorado, ojos azul celeste y de tez clara. Su cabello es corto, con un flequillo, y por mientras viste andrajoso y su cabello es un desastre como si nunca hubiese conocido un cepillo y siempre está lleno de raspones y tierra, y anda descalzo. En estos momentos tiene ocho años.**

**Nuria: (Hermana de Eisen) También es rubia pero sus ojos son cafés. Su cabello es largo hasta media espalda, es ondulado pero siempre lo lleva trenzado aunque se le escapen algunos mechones, su manera de vestir es un vestido humilde pero a pesar de eso se ve impecable. Tiene 13 años.**

**Zalinyen: Su cabello es negro y tiene ojos verdes esmeralda. Su cabello es corto y siempre está bien peinado, también tiene un flequillo que se divide a la mitad en su frente. Viste con una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga, que tiene bordado en dorado en las orillas de estos, además de que sus camisas siempre tienen detalles de hojas en enredaderas que contrasten con el color de la camisa en turno. Pantalón de un tono neutro con botas negras que le llegan a una cuartilla debajo de la rodilla. Como extra, lleva unos pendientes en forma de hojas delgadas en ambas orejas. Tiene 9 años.**

**Y hasta aquí las descripciones. **

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Gracias por darle oportunidad a esta historia también. Pronto continuaran las desventuras de Eisen**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. La Promesa contra la Reina

**LAPROMESA CONTRA LA REINA**

Zalinyen volteo a verme, aún estaba molesto, pero decidió responderme, – No son muy diferentes de los humanos, pero poseen alas de ave negras, al menos los que yo vi, pero amigos de distintos lugares me han dicho que no solo existen los que tienen alas de ave negras, también de murciélago blanco, que se los conoce como _"Sombras de luz"_ y _"Luces de oscuridad"_ – me explicó.

– ¿Y cuál es cuál? – pregunté.

– No lo sé, pero un amigo me dijo que su hermano, quien volvió lisiado, le contó que los _Hélfisios_ complacen a su retorcida reina, la cual solo quiere que exista una guerra eterna, que no le importa sacrificar a los suyos, pues solo desea ver derramar sangre, me dijo también que su hermano vio con mucho miedo que esta bebía sangre tanto de los nuestros como de los suyos, que para ella esta era su fiesta de sangre y muerte – dijo muy serio, pensé que esa mujer era algo horrible y que por su culpa yo vivía en la miseria, de esa forma decidí que junto con Zalinyen también sería soldado.

– Yo… también quiero ser soldado – le confesé y él volvió a sonreír.

– Me hará muy feliz que luches conmigo, nos vemos – me dijo mientras empezaba a irse a su tienda.

Cuando volví a casa, un aroma a carne se me estampó en la cara, eso solo significaba una cosa, mi padre había vuelto a casa, con suerte había cazado algo grande. Lo busqué con la mirada y él se encontraba descansando en una silla, mi hermana seguramente estaba afuera limpiando los utensilios con los que de seguro despellejaron al animal.

– ¿Dónde estabas, mocoso? – me preguntó mi padre al verme.

– Afuera, jugando con un amigo – le respondí temeroso, nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, para él, todo lo que hacía estaba mal.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó esperando alguna excusa para poderme castigar, y esto podría significar muchas cosas, ninguna agradable para mí.

– Es hijo de uno de los mercaderes que vinieron al pueblo, padre – respondí de nuevo, él sonrió.

– Vaya, pero si no eres tan estúpido como pensaba. Espero que le hayas pedido que te enseñara algo de cómo hacer negocios o por lo menos que te regalara algo que después vendamos – comentó, yo solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza. En mi casa, una regla esencial era no contradecir al cazador a no ser que estuvieras preparado para lo peor.

En ese momento mi hermana comenzó a poner la mesa, mientras mi madre comenzaba a servir los platos con el estofado que había preparado. Nos sentamos a comer y como siempre que mi padre estaba con nosotros la cena transcurrió en total silencio, yo aún estaba pensando en decirles que de grande yo quería ser soldado, pero tengo miedo de decir algo. Finalmente me armé de valor – Cuando crezca… quiero ser un soldado – dije con un hilo de voz, mi hermana y mi madre se congelaron en el instante y mi padre casi se ahoga con su bocado, pero no creas que fue porque le molestó oírme decirlo, fue porque una carcajada se le quiso escapar.

– Espera, mocoso ¿Quieres repetirlo de nuevo? – pidió mi padre divertido.

– Que quiero ser soldado – le dije agachando mi cabeza y temeroso de recibir un golpe de su parte.

– Yo… ¡Yo no voy a permitir que eso ocurra! – para mi sorpresa quien reclamó enojada fue mi madre, mi hermana me veía preocupada, mientras que mi padre borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

– Cálmate, Mariel ¿Cómo crees que el mini-idiota se va volver soldado? De verdad que eres estúpida. Para eso, alguien tendría que recomendarlo ¿Y quién va a recomendarlo? Vivimos casi en medio de la nada, si lo miras bien, con demasiada suerte podrá apenas acercarse a mi sombra. Deja de pensar en idioteces y mejor sigue comiendo – dijo volviendo a probar otro bocado. Yo me sentí humillado y decidí no mencionárselos nunca más, pero aun así confiaba en que lograría mi sueño, pero ese no era ser soldado. Mi sueño verdadero era tener una vida mejor, dejar de sentirme miserable, ser feliz, ser soldado para mí en ese entonces era solo un medio para lograrlo, en ese tiempo yo estaba muy equivocado.

El último día que vi a Zalinyen, fue cuando él junto con toda su familia se marchaba a otro lugar, de hecho su carreta ya empezaba a irse y él ya estaba en ella.

– ¡Zalinyen! ¡No me dejes! ¡Llévame contigo! – le gritaba corriendo detrás de él, él se sorprendió y me sonrió.

– ¡Eisen! ¡Volveré por ti para cumplir nuestros sueños y el de tanta gente que anhela ver terminada esta guerra! ¡Seremos los héroes que recordarán en el futuro! ¡Dirán que gracias a Eisen y Zalinyen existe la paz! ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Eso puedes jurarlo! – me gritó y yo dejé de correr y lo vi alejarse, estaba triste pero sabía que no me mentía y así lo esperé durante diez años, años que se me hicieron eternos.

**Y como prometí, aquí está la continuación. Sin embargo ahora si no sé cuánto tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo, porque también tengo otras cosas que hacer, como la escuela y actualizar las demás. Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo como yo disfruté escribirlo. Sin más que decir, luego nos leemos.**


	5. El Regreso

**EL REGRESO**

El tiempo que transcurrió para volver a verlo fue largo, durante ese tiempo cuidé de mis manzanos para descontento de mi padre, quién me llegó a golpear diciéndome que parecía niña cuidando flores, pero yo me reusaba a dejar de cuidarlos, que tal si morían y eso significaba que mi amigo rompería su promesa, mi madre y mi hermana también me defendían, aunque mi madre también a veces me regañaba por hacer enfadar al viejo cazador. Mi hermana por otra parte era gentil y varias veces me cubría aunque eso significara que la castigaran más duro a ella. Mi pobre hermana, ahora que lo pienso, creo que no fui muy agradecido con ella.

Cuando cumplí quince años, mi padre me llevó por primera vez a enseñarme su oficio, salimos al paraje desolado a buscar a alguna presa, buscamos durante días a algún animal, finalmente encontramos un carnero después de varios días, mi padre me pidió que distrajera a la bestia, mientras él le disparaba, esté plan resultó y volvimos con las maños llenas a nuestro hogar. Al llegar, corrí a rumbo a mis manzanos, pues pensé que morirían mientras no estuviera en casa. Esto molestó a mis padre, quién para no faltar a su costumbre me golpeo e hizo lo peor para conmigo, destruyó mis manzanos convirtiéndolos en leña que mi madre utilizaría para preparar la cena, eso fue algo de lo mucho que nunca le perdonaré. A partir de ese momento me volví insoportable, la oveja negra de la familia, destruí cosas, golpee personas, robé y muchas otras cosas desagradables, así continué hasta cumplir los dieciocho.

Un día se me hizo fácil destruir la mercancía del único vendedor del pueblo, estuvo mal, lo sé, pero en ese momento me divertí demasiado viendo como trataban de detenerme, me los quité fácilmente, creo que al hombre aun le dolería, pero cuando estuve a punto de rematarlo, alguien detuvo mi mano, era un idiota de cabello negro, el tipo vestía de blanco, un uniforme de hecho, él me jaló y me tiró.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarlos así? – me preguntó molesto.

– ¡Eso no te importa, estúpido! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero! ¡Y si tienes algún problema con eso! Pues pobre de ti – me levanté furioso y le golpee la cara tirándolo también, él solo rió.

– Que nivel de ignorancia muestras al golpear a alguien de la milicia de salvación, de verdad que eres un tonto – dijo mientras se levantaba sereno y después se sacudía el polvo de encima, después de eso se me acercó tan rápido que ni lo vi llegar frente a mí, me tomó del brazo y me lanzó tan alto para luego caer en un montón de basura.

Traté de levantarme, cosa que no lograba, creía haberme roto la pierna. Lo oí preguntar por mí a la familia del vendedor, de inmediato volteo a verme cuando le respondieron, recuerdo su mirada de decepción, luego se me acercó y al ofrecerme una mano me preguntó.

– ¿Eisen? Si eres tú, dame la mano – yo estaba furioso con él.

– ¡¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido?! – le grité.

– Porque pensé que te daría gusto verme – me sonrió, enojándome más.

– ¿Por verte? ¡Jamás te he visto en mi vida! Lo único que me provocas al verte es querer romperte la cara – le grité con toda mi fuerza, – ¡Me rompiste la pierna, imbécil! – agregué.

– Y tú el sustento de esa familia – me regañó

– ¡A mí que me importa! –.

– Si quieres, curo tu pierna, claro, si me lo pides bien – me propuso.

– ¿Bien? – pregunté sin comprender.

– Si me lo pides por favor, te curaré – sonrió malicioso, en ese momento se me hizo conocido pero no sabía de dónde.

– Si me dices: "Cúrame la pierna, por favor", te la sanaré – entonces lo recordé, vi que sus ojos eran verdes y recordé a solo una persona hablaba así y exigía modales.

– ¿Zalinyen? ¿Eres tú? – pregunté sorprendido.

– Volví como lo prometí – me sonrió, no había duda, mi viejo amigo había cumplido su promesa.

**Lamento la tardanza, pero últimamente estoy muy ocupada y creo que duraré otro poco más. Actualizaré en cuanto vuelva a tener tiempo libre.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Gracias y no te preocupes, últimamente tengo el mismo problema, con algunos de más. Como habrás visto es más que solo eso y todavía no llego a donde enseña lo "mejor" de su persona, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, no leemos en el próximo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


	6. Deseo

**DESEO **

– ¿Sabes? Eso se me hace tonto, mejor me levanto solo, no quiero volver a ser ese niño con cargo de conciencia – le dije al tratar de levantarme, pero volví a caer, era cierto que tenía rota mi pierna.

– Te volviste aún más orgulloso, Eisen, pero de todas formas te curaré – al decir esto, puso sus manos en mi pierna, hubo un destello y mi pierna volvía a ser la misma de antes.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no te lo pedí? – le pregunté confundido.

– Lo hice porque debes reponer lo que destruiste – me dijo con una sonrisa cínica en la cara, yo solo lo mire enfadado y entre los dos ayudamos a la familia, aunque bien podía percibir la hostilidad hacia mí de parte del grupo. Al terminar reparé de nuevo en su vestimenta blanca, vestía una especie de saco de cuello de tortuga y manga larga, su pantalón era recto y lo único que no combinaba eran los zapatos grises que al observar bien, parecían botas.

– ¿Por qué vistes de blanco? – le pregunté.

– Soy cadete del ejército de salvación, la única esperanza contra los _Hélfisios_ – respondió y yo me molesté.

– Ósea que entraste sin mí – le reclamé.

– Si, pero desde antes yo quería venir para llevarte y cumplir nuestra promesa, pero mi padre nos mantenía en ciudades lejanas, hasta que llegué a la ciudad de Mería y me encontré con un viejo amigo que entró hace dos años, él fue quien me ayudó a entrar, de eso hace un año, año en el que está prohibido salir de ahí, pero como ese lapso terminó, vine lo más rápido posible, aunque tardé dos días, soy muy lento aun – terminó diciendo, aunque lo último sonaba que era para él mismo.

– ¿Cuándo te dejaron salir? – pregunté.

– Hace cinco días, pero partí hace dos días – me respondió.

– Entonces la academia está relativamente cerca – supuse.

– No, si fueras a caballo tardarías cuatro meses – me corrigió y yo me quedé sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo llegaste en dos días? – pregunté muy asombrado.

– Entrenamiento – sonrió pero a mí me pareció que presumía.

– ¿Entrenamiento? – pregunté sin creerle.

– Si, pero tengo prohibido hablar sobre ello a alguien ajeno a la milicia, reglas de la academia – lo dijo como queriendo disculparse, – Pero irás ¿Verdad? O cambiaste de idea Eisen – me preguntó.

Mi deseo era obvio, salir de ese lugar que solo me traía tristeza, abandonar todo aquello y ya no volver, – No he cambiado de idea, deseo entrar al ejército de salvación, deseo acabar con esta guerra que me amarga la existencia, deseo un lugar donde pueda ser feliz – terminé y Zalinyen sonrió.

– En ese caso hay que decirle a tu familia que vas a entrar a la academia militar o ¿Ya se los comentaste? – me preguntó, me puse algo nervioso, pues recordé cuando se lo comenté al viejo cazador y él me insultó, mientras que mi madre y mi hermana se opusieron; pero ahora que lo pienso, de un tiempo para acá no me importaba lo que me dijeran, así que le di permiso a Zalinyen, pero más bien sería un aviso y no pedir permiso iría, quisieran o no.

Salimos del centro del pueblo, caminabas hasta las afueras de este, era ahí donde nuestra casa se encontraba, curiosamente había una carreta que reconocía perfectamente, le pertenecía a un mercader avaricioso y arrogante, que siempre que podía le faltaba el respeto a mi hermana, lanzándole miradas lascivas y comentarios obscenos, realmente me enfurecí ¿Qué hacia ese tipo ahí?

**De nuevo por aquí con otro capítulo, un poco corto, pero así sentí que debía quedar.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle: Pues así es Eisen, por eso el título de la historia. Su padre si es malo, pero solo hasta el siguiente capítulo verás que puede serlo aún más. Y pues Zalinyen vino para llevárselo y que de alguna manera pueda cambiar su vida, gracias por comentar.**

**Pues hasta el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer.**


	7. Finalmente se rompió

**Advertencia, este capítulo es un poco fuerte, ya había advertido que esta historia iba a ser un poquito fuerte y he aquí el primer capítulo de este tipo, toca temas delicados como el maltrato y trata de personas, recuerden que esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo ficticio y las personas no son reales, aunque es cierto que en varias partes del mundo pueden sufrir de esto. Aclarado esto, les dejo leer el capítulo.**

**FINALMENTE SE ROMPIÓ**

El hombre era un comerciante que había pasado cada temporada desde hace dos años, años en que no dejaba de molestar a mi hermana, ella nunca dio señales de estar incomoda, siempre lo callaba, supongo que para no preocuparnos a nosotros. Desde mi punto de vista, el hombre era un imbécil asqueroso que no adoraba más que el dinero y lo nuevo, ese sujeto no se merecía a mi hermana.

– ¡Suelta a mi hermana! – llegué gritando a punto de golpear a ese cerdo.

– ¡Eisen! ¡Alto! – me gritó mi padre, y yo, estúpidamente le hice caso.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué no ves que se están llevando a mi hermana?! – le señalé y él me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa para meterme a la casa, una vez adentró me empujó a la pared.

– ¡Es su hija! ¡Mi hermana! ¡No podemos dejar que se la lleve ese mal nacido! – le grité a mi padre, iniciando así otra discusión con él, con mi madre de intermediaria y Zalinyen de espectador.

– ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Es lo mejor para tu hermana! ¡Para nosotros! Además nos dieron muy buen dinero por ella, tendremos para comer durante meses y mejores condiciones de vida – finalmente me explicó, por unos segundos, sentí que mi corazón se caía hasta más abajo que el suelo, había… había vendido a mi hermana, una de las pocas personas que me quiso aun a pesar de que me volví rebelde, aun después de mis desplantes, siempre fue paciente conmigo y me cubría cuando salía de casa, ella siempre me cuidó y yo nunca fui agradecido con ella, lo que eran ella y mi madre eran las personas más importantes de mi vida, aunque Nuria nunca me regañaba, me aconsejaba, que yo fuera un idiota que nunca le hizo caso, no era su culpa, sentía mis ojos humedecerse y una ira incontenible en contra del hombre que me engendró.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a vender a mi hermana?! ¡¿Crees acaso que ella es un objeto?! ¡¿En qué idioteces piensas?! Pero que digo ¡Tú eres un estúpido imbécil que ni siquiera piensa! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas, él me dio un golpe en la mejilla y me tiró al suelo.

– ¡No te permito que me faltes al respeto, mocoso! ¡Soy tu padre y me respetas! – me gritó ahora él y yo me levanté aún más furioso, un padre… un verdadero padre no vendería a un hijo.

– ¡Tú no eres un padre! ¡Hoy es Nuria y pasados esos meses, sigo yo! ¡Eso planeas! – ese comentario, lo único que provocó fue él tomara una vara y me golpeara con ella en la cara hasta hacerme sangrar.

– ¡Pues hubieras sido tú! ¡No necesito a un hijo inútil, malagradecido! ¡Pero me temo que ni regalándote te van a aceptar! – decía hasta que se cansó de golpearme, caí al piso, esta vez no pude pararme, ni veía bien, pero como pude me levanté.

– Bien, pues como soy un inútil me largo con mi inútil persona, porque esta pocilga no es mi casa y tu jamás has sido mi padre – terminé diciendo y como pude me salí, intente correr para impedir que se llevaran a mi hermana que estaba a punto de irse para siempre, no distinguía bien las cosas, pero vi su silueta y corrí hacia ella, tropecé, pero alcancé a tomar su falda.

– ¡Eisen! ¡No me digas que nuestro padre te volvió a pegar! – me abrazó.

– Vine a rescatarte… –.

– Dirás a robar, mugroso – me interrumpió ese hombre.

– ¡Mi hermana no está a la venta! – le grité.

– Pues pagué muy buen precio y si no te vas, te mato –.

– Quiero ver que lo intentes – lo reté.

– Eisen, ya déjalo así, ahora tendrán que comprar para comer y con una boca menos que alimentar, les irá mejor, por favor, compréndelo – me pedía mi hermana con lágrimas en los ojos, poco después se fue con ese idiota, muy a mi pesar, pero debía respetar la decisión de mi hermana. Algo recorría mi rostro mientras a penas distinguía la carreta del tipo ese llevándosela, no sabía si ese líquido era sangre o mis lágrimas, caí de rodillas al piso y lo golpee, odiaba mi vida, era una inmundicia, ansiaba con todo mi ser un cambio radical. En ese momento sentí una presencia.

– Lo… lo lamento – me dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Zalinyen, – Debí intervenir pero… no tengo permitido actuar por encima de las costumbres de los pueblos, si quieres golpearme por no hacer nada, lo acepto – se disculpó mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cara para curarla.

– No era tu asunto tuyo – le dije, pero la verdad es que no quería deberle más, además que me sentiría más inútil de lo que ya me sentía. Hubo un lapso de silencio.

– ¿Les dirás que te irás? – finalmente se atrevió a romper el silencio.

– No – respondí muy monótonamente.

– ¿A dónde vas a ir? – preguntó mi madre que de la nada había aparecido ahí.

– Me enlistaré en la Milicia de Salvación y no me importa si te opones o si el viejo imbécil quiere golpearme, aun así me largo. Este pueblo podrido puede seguirse pudriendo más, no planeo pudrirme más con él – le dije molesto.

– Si eso es lo que decidiste, está bien, no le diré nada a tu padre, pero quiero que me prometas que te mantendrás vivo – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me limpiaba la cara, por un momento quise volver a ser niño y dormir en sus brazos, pero ahora era demasiado orgulloso como para humillarme más.

– No está en mis planes morir fácilmente – le sonreí, después le di la espalda y me fui con un Zalinyen desconcertado a mi lado. Caminamos un rato.

– Creí que… bueno… tu familia… – trataba de decirme.

– Está rota, desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha sido así, no lo puedo cambiar, entre más lejos este de ella mejor – le quité las palabras de su boca o eso quiero creer, – Y bien ¿Cómo se llega a la tal academia? – pregunté queriendo desviar la conversación, Zalinyen me sonrió y me mostró algo que nunca le había visto, de su espalda su espalda surgieron alas blancas.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero lo disfrutaran, aunque si no fue así, no importa, este capítulo es necesario para sucesos de más adelante.**

**Supongo que se preguntarán por qué Zalinyen no intervino así como lo hizo con Eisen cuando destruyo el negocio de esa familia, la respuesta es que él no puede intervenir a no ser que se utilice la violencia, y Nuria se iba por cuenta propia. Ahora, en cuanto a lo del padre, si, admito que fue una estupidez de su parte, no actuó porque se sorprendió que un padre pudiera tratar así a su hijo, quedó en shock, debido a que su familia y las familias que conocía eran familias amorosas, él reaccionó cuando Eisen ya había salido de la casa, y como ya es un cadete, él no debe golpear a civiles, aunque tenga motivos, solo si estos lo atacan o atacan a alguien más y si actúa en el momento exacto, los puede neutralizar. Además, hay que recordar que Zalinyen es una especie de caballero (O al menos espero haberles dado esa impresión de él) ya que Eisen es todo lo contrario.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Lamento que Nuria haya sufrido esa injusticia, pero repito que es necesaria para la historia, espero no te moleste. Y si, ellos ya irán al ejército y todo, ya verás que si bien no la tendrán fácil, tampoco sufrirán tanto. **

**Pues sí, he estado ocupada como para actualizar, pero creo que dentro de poco podré actualizar seguido. Solo que eso aplica también a mis otras historias. Hasta el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer.**


End file.
